Everything Happens for a Reason
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: Kagome finds out that everything happens for a reasons, whether it's good or bad...One-Shot


Everything Happens for a Reason

Kagome learns that some things aren't meant to be, and that…everything happens for a reason.

This fic is dedicated to Arashi Wolf Princess. I hope you have a happy birthday!

Chapter 1

"Let's make camp here." Kagome demanded once they'd found a decent spot to set up camp for the night.

"Feh! Why wench? You too lazy to keep going?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"As if! Inuyasha, we've been traveling all day and if we continue like this, Naraku can come and get us when our defenses are down." Kagome protested. Everyone was tired, ever Inuyasha, though he would never admit it.

"Kagome has a point Inuyasha. We are all weary from the day's travel and it would be best if we rested now." Miroku agreed.

Kagome looked at the sky. It was still enough light in the sky that she could make a quick run home to celebrate Sota's birthday. _–My little brother's growing up!-_ Kagome smiled to herself at the thought. It seemed like just yesterday that she was changing his smelly diaper, then teaching him how to ride a bike. Now, he was a young 13. "Inuyasha, I'm going home for a few hours or so."

"Just stay." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome's heart clenched. Was he telling her to stay in her time for good? "Wh…what?"

"I'll come get you tomorrow, or something." Inuyasha told her.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Kagome smiled brightly and moved to hug Inuyasha. He seemed to relax into the embrace until a cough snapped him back to reality. "Yeah, yeah. Just be ready when I come get you."

"Ok!" Kagome skipped happily to the well, thinking of ways to thank Inuyasha when she got back. She hopped into the portal between the world she once thought was her home and the one she now considered her real home. "Mom? Jiji-san? Sota?" Kagome called upon entering the house.

She went to the kitchen first, then looked around the rest of the house, before plopping down on the couch in confusion. _–Where could they be?-_ She wondered to herself, then walked back into the kitchen This time, a small piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up and began to read:

_Dear Kagome, _

_ If you are reading this, then I'm glad you have come home for Sota's birthday. But we have gone to my sister's house to celebrate, since she has a pool and she has rented a bounce house for the weekend. Sorry we didn't tell you earlier. I left a few packed lunches in the fridge, and lots of ramen for your dog-eared friend. We love you, be safe._

_Mom_

_Jiji_

_Sota_

Kagome smiled at the note and read it again. Her aunt Miyuki was a miko, just like her, but hadn't used her powers for a while, until she trained Kagome the year before. While Kagome wasn't as powerful as Midoriko, or even Kikyo, she could now hold her own in a battle.

Kagome looked in the refrigerator and got the packed lunch boxes and the many cups of instant ramen and stuffed them in her backpack. The clock on the countertop told her it was 8:00, and she figured that if she left now, the stars could guide her back.

So again, she hopped through the well and welcomed the familiar blue tingle that covered her body. Quickly, she made her way to the place where they'd set up camp and found Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara in a spiritual barrier. Miroku had his eyes closed, with Shippo in his lap and Kirara in Shippo's arms. Kagome immediately feared the worse for Inuyasha and Sango, who were nowhere to be found. Had they been attacked?

Kagome sprinted the rest of the way to the clearing, panic in her eyes, and her heart pounding in her ears. "What happened?" When Miroku didn't answer her, she realized that his barrier allowed no sound to get in. So Kagome tapped on the barrier, and her heart slowed a little bit when Miroku looked at her. "Where are Inuyasha and Sango? Did Naraku get them?"

_-Oh no! Kagome wasn't supposed to be back!-_ Miroku was panicking in his mind. He knew that Kagome wasn't supposed to return, because she wasn't supposed to know what was going on.

Judging by his calm, yet pained expression, Kagome knew that no one was in danger…so what was going on? Kagome's heart finally calmed down enough for her to hear what was going on around her. She heard a deep, feral snarl, and the other sound she heard, was a deep one, but slightly feminine.

Kagome allowed her curiosity to get the best of her as she followed the sounds. Through the bushes, she saw Inuyasha panting, his naked body coated in sweat, and he was lying on top of someone.

The young miko placed her hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape as she finally saw the dark brown hair sprawled across the ground. Kagome began to shake her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! Sango _knew_ how Kagome felt about Inuyasha….and she thought that he had felt the same thing for her. But apparently, Kagome had been mistaken. Then, the two began to speak.

"You're my mate now." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Good." Sango breathed and leaned up to kiss him.

Kagome backed away slowly, then ran back to Miroku and the others. She now understood the pain that was in Miroku's eyes. That pain was now accompanied with tears as Kagome stumbled back to them. She tripped and fell, spilling the food that she'd brought for them.

"Kagome…" Miroku called weakly.

But she couldn't stop her legs. She rose and ran. Kagome had no idea where she was going, but she knew that she had to get away from them. Far, far away. Her first thought was to go home and seal the well. She didn't care if the jewel was unfinished. Let the half-breed and his 'mate' find the rest of them.

Sadly, though, Kagome's good luck meter must've been up because she fell again, hitting her head on the well and creating a huge gash. As she lay there, bleeding, she wondered what the kami had in store for her. She desperately hoped that they would just let her die. Then she wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. If she was dead, her broken…no, shattered heart, wouldn't have to be repaired.

As her vision began to blur around the edges, Kagome wished for the end and a white clad figure was looking down at her. The last thing she remembered was golden eyes before _darkness_.

Blue eyes opened slowly, then squinted against the light shining down on her. A pain flared in her head, and with it, came images of the last thing she'd encountered. Kagome shot up quickly and gasped as the pain intensified. She grabbed her head and groaned. It was then that she realized that she wasn't alone. Sitting next to her was an amber eyed, silver haired youkai, watching her every move.

Kagome tried to speak, but she found that her throat was dry. She coughed and Sesshomaru disappeared from her side for two seconds, and returned with a glass of water. He lifted the cup to her mouth and she drank greedily.

She finally found her voice. "Lord Sesshomaru…you saved me…why?" Her voice was soft, and barely audible.

"I have my reasons." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome looked at him, but didn't say anything. Sesshomaru watched her, expecting a feisty response, but was shocked when he didn't get one. "Miko…why were you running from the half-breed?"

Kagome shook her head slowly, then pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. After watching her for a few moments, Sesshomaru realized that she wasn't going to answer him, so the DaiYoukai lord left to room to leave the miko.

"How is she milord?" Rin asked. She'd been worried about the young woman who traveled with her lord's younger brother. Lord Sesshomaru had brought her to the castle three days prior, and she hadn't moved since he had.

"She is in shock Rin. You are not to disturb her." Sesshomaru answered his ward.

Rin nodded and went to find Jaken to play.

Sesshomaru strolled though his halls until he found who he was looking for. "Izumi, you are to watch the miko. Get her anything she needs." He address a hime demoness with healing abilities. She'd been the one to nurse the miko back to health when he had brought her to the castle.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed to him, and went to find her lord's love interest. Everyone in the castle knew that he was in love with the tiny miko, even the lord himself. They were all glad that he had found someone he could call his own.

Izumi went to the infirmary and saw Kagome hugging her knees and crying. "Hello Lady Kagome. My name is Izumi and I am to be your caregiver."

Kagome didn't acknowledge the demoness in the room with her, but she wiped her tears. Izumi knew that the woman before her had been betrayed; she could see it in her eyes. The healing process for her would be a long one. Fortunately, Izumi knew that her lord was a patient man.

"She ain't there." Inuyasha said gruffly, jumping through the well.

Sango huffed in confusion and crossed her arms. "Where could she have gone?"

Miroku looked at the corner of the well and saw the blood, then sighed. "I think we have to fear the worst for Kagome."

"What the fuck are you talkin' bout?" Inuyasha asked loudly.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "You said it yourself that the smell of her blood is old. Judging from the color of it now, I'd say it's been at least a week since she was here. Kagome has always been clumsy, so she probably tripped and hit her head. A demon probably finished her off." Miroku stated evenly.

Inuyasha flinched. Sango burst into tears. Shippo clutched Miroku's hand. But Miroku remained calm, his face blank.

"Why would she leave though?" Sango asked.

"Is it really not that clear to you? Honestly, tell me if you would stay if you were in Kagome's position." Miroku allowed acid to leak into his voice.

"Feh! She wasn't supposed to come back that soon!" Inuyasha said.

"When has what she's _supposed_ to do ever stopped Kagome?"

"Well now some demon has the jewel shards that she had!"

"Is that honestly all you care about Inuyasha?" Miroku glared at the foolish haynou.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Let's go."

Miroku rolled his eyes, but followed the two people he was beginning to despise as much as Naraku.

~*~Five Months Later~*~

Izumi walked into Kagome's room. She'd long since moved from the infirmary, and now had a room beside Rin's.

"Good morning Kagome." She greeted.

Kagome looked from the book she was reading Rin and greeted Izumi back.

"Mistress Rin, it is time for your lessons." Izumi looked at the young girl who'd grown attached to Kagome.

"K!" Rin hopped from Kagome's bed and ran out of the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you Lady Kagome." Izumi announced, then bowed.

Kagome only nodded.

"You wished to see me?" Kagome asked, as she walked into Sesshomaru's study.

"Yes. Sit miko." Sesshomaru gestured to a seat in front of his desk.

Kagome took the seat quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The nightmares have returned." She answered simply.

"Do you wish to share my bed tonight?" They'd found out that the nightmares were nonexistent if Sesshomaru was around.

Kagome shook her head.

"Miko, answer me this. Why do you wish to hold on to the pain? Why do you not let it go? Perhaps there is something better in the horizon."

Kagome thought for a moment before answering. "Because the pain of my betrayal reminds me never to fall in love again."

"Not all men are like the half-breed." Sesshomaru stated. "Some are capable of loving you the way you fathom."

Kagome smiled bitterly and shook her head.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I fell in love for the first time and he went behind my back and fucked the woman I thought was my best friend." Kagome almost shouted.

Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome was almost back. He just needed to push her a little further. "You allowed yourself to fall in love."

"It wasn't like I tried to!" Kagome felt herself getting angry.

_-Just a little further.-_ "You were the one who let your guard down." He scoffed. "Then again, that is what humans do."

"I'll show you a thing or two about humans, you arrogant bastard! I'll purify you to hell!" Kagome was yelling now, and a blast of her miko energy left her body and destroyed the room around them. Luckily, Sesshomaru had been expecting this to happen, and he had protected himself in a barrier of jaki. Kagome's energy left cracks in his barrier, but didn't harm him. He smirked. The miko was almost as powerful as he was.

Before Kagome could blink, Sesshomaru's lips were on hers. She gasped, but welcomed the contact, closing her eyes and molding her mouth to his. When Sesshomaru pulled back, there was amusement in his eyes, and fire in hers.

"Welcome back," he whispered, then kissed her again. His tongue pushed into her mouth and Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru relished in the taste of her small, hot mouth.

Kagome was the one to pull back this time, her breathing frantic. "Wow."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed.

"But…you…"

"This Sesshomaru has had feelings for you for quite some time miko."

Kagome nodded, in shock. "I thought you didn't like humans."

"You are unlike any human this Sesshomaru has ever encountered."

"I am, aren't I?" Kagome smiled happily for the first time in months.

The ice around Sesshomaru's heart melted at the look of pure joy in her eyes.

"But…I'm not quite ready yet…for a relationship." Kagome said.

This time, Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand. When you are ready, I will court you first, then mate you."

Kagome was confused. "What does court mean?"

"It means that everyone will know that you are my intended, but I have not yet marked you as mine, and anyone could claim you as theirs."

"How long does that last?"

"As long as we deem it necessary."

"So it's an engagement of sorts. In my time, mating is like marriage, though here, it's with demons, and for life. When people want to get married, they propose. If the woman accepts, they are presented with a diamond ring. They stay engages as long as they need to to plan the wedding ceremony, or sometimes it ends."

Sesshomaru listened, then came up with a plan for when Kagome would allow him to court her. He would present her with something like they did in her time. "You are free to do whatever you choose."

Kagome scoffed. "As if I wasn't earlier." She swayed her hips as she walked out of the demolished room. Yes, the miko was back indeed. Attitude and all. Sesshomaru smirked. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Miroku sucked the demon into his wind tunnel. It was an annoying weasel demon wanting to take over the world. Minimal to no threat. He sighed. They were having no luck finding any jewel shards because Kagome wasn't there, and Naraku wouldn't show himself unless he was ready.

On top of all that, Miroku didn't want to be there. No one was happy. They wandered around, barely speaking to each other. Inuyasha and Sango would sneak off occasionally, and Miroku would always place a barrier around himself, Shippo, and Kirara, so they wouldn't hear anything.

"Hurry it up Miroku!" Inuyasha barked.

The monk was half tempted to suck Inuyasha into his wind tunnel. But he knew that would do no good. So he balled his fist up, like that would keep him from doing it.

Each day, it was harder for Miroku to get up and face Sango, the woman he loved, the woman he'd once thought he would marry.

Sango turned to look at Miroku, who quickly averted is eyes. She didn't know what to say to him. "Miroku…"

"Don't." Miroku said firmly.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Inuyasha rounded on him. "You have no right to disrespect her!"

"Like you disrespected Kagome?" Miroku asked bitterly. He'd found that the passive attitude he'd once had was gone. It had left along with Kagome. "Now she's dead and it's your fault because you couldn't keep your dick under control."

"You're one to talk! You're always askin' women to bare your children!"

"Do you really think that equates to what you've done here?"

Inuyasha scoffed. He had nothing to say, because he knew that Miroku was right. He looked at Sango. He hadn't tried to mark her, to be honest. Why had they started seeing each other in the first place?

_-Oh yeah…that night I was in heat and Kagome was at home…-_

Since then, he couldn't get enough of the woman. It wasn't like he had any real feelings for her…right? He continued to look at Sango, wishing she would become a loud blue eyed girl.

_-What am I doin'? I love Sango! That's why I mated her…-_ The words didn't even sound right in his mind, but Inuyasha hammered them into his head as they continued their search for Naraku.

~*~Seven Months Later~*~

Kagome fingered purple beads on her left wrist. She'd agreed to let Sesshomaru court her three months before. The courting had gone splendidly, and Kagome found herself falling in love with the demon who'd nursed her heart back together.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru called.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Kagome smiled. "I never thought that I would be betrayed by them…and fall in love with you."

"Everything happens for a reason."

"You're right Sesshou." Kagome leaned to kiss him.

"Kagome mama! Rin picked these flowers for you!" Rin came skipping along merrily with Jaken running behind her. They'd left the castle the day after Sesshomaru and Kagome began courting.

"Wow! These are really pretty Rin!" Kagome gushed, and bent to pick the child up. "But you know who they'd look better on?"

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered. "We'll put these on him when he turns his back."

Sesshomaru hadn't heard what Kagome said, but with the way she was smiling evilly, he knew it wasn't good. Though her smile was turning him on. He felt his pants tighten at the thought of ravishing his miko. Their first time had been her first time, and it was exhilarating. Sesshomaru felt pride swell in his heart at the thought that he was her first. _–And I will be her only.-_

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Kagome and Rin charging at him until it was too late. They all tumbled to the ground, rolling and laughing. Kagome landed on top of Sesshomaru and felt the lump in his pants. "Rin, go play with Jaken." She said without taking her eyes from Sesshomaru.

"Ok!" Rin skipped away.

Kagome quickly stood up and helped Sesshomaru to his feet, only to be swept off hers. They flew through the air at a speed only Sesshomaru could accomplish. He found a spot beside a waterfall with luscious green grass. The view was beautiful, but Kagome was too lost in Sesshomaru's eyes to pay it any attention.

He laid her on the grass and kissed her passionately, while working his hand to her heated core. She moaned when two of his fingers started rubbing her clit through the fabric of her panties. Kagome moaned into the kiss. Sesshomaru made quick work of their clothes and latched his mouth to one of her creamy breasts, pulling her pink nipple in his fangs.

Kagome hissed in pleasure, and Sesshomaru kissed and licked his way down her body. His tongue found her clit and Kagome cried out loudly. He slid one long finger into her and lapped at her clit with wanton need. Sesshomaru took his thumb and rubbed circles on her clit while he looked at her face, contorted with pleasure as she came. He drank her juices greedily, then positioned himself at her entrance.

Slowly, he entered her, only placing his head inside, teasing her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whined, wanting all of him inside her.

"Tell me what you want."

"You…I want you." She panted.

He slid in a little further. "What do you want from me?"

"Please…Sesshou…fuck me!" She cried out.

Sesshomaru smirked, then propelled himself forward, giving her what she wanted.

"Oh yes!" She cried out. Her hips matched his, thrust for thrust.

"Say my name." He panted, as he continued pounding into her.

Kagome couldn't think…she couldn't put her thoughts into words, until she finally found her voice. "Ses…Sesshomaru!"

"Again."

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out along with her release. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her before finding his own release.

"Bite me." Kagome breathed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Mark me. Mate me. I'm yours."

Sesshomaru flipped their positions, placing Kagome on her hands and knees as he slid into her from behind, setting a brutal pace. As their orgasms approached, he bit into the skin where Kagome's neck met her shoulder and roared his completion at the same time she screamed out his name once more. As they came down from their orgasmic high, Sesshomaru gathered her into his arms. "My mate." He kissed her mark.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome drawled out his name.

"Yes mate?" He was proud to be able to call her that, having marked her two days prior.

"I want to take a bath, and Rin needs one too. She's beginning to smell like Jaken." Kagome wrinkled her nose. She hadn't been expecting to gain demonic qualities when she mated Sesshomaru, but her hearing, sight, and smell was as good as his was. Not to mention her speed and strength.

"Hn. Bathe Rin first, then she can rest for the night."

Kagome smiled at the gleam in his eyes, and she knew what he was suggesting. A familiar heat was pooling to her lower stomach in anticipation.

After their bath, Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's lap. "Good night mate."

"Before you go to sleep, there is something you must know."

Kagome sat up and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow, we will cross paths with the half-breed."

Kagome was silent for a moment before she shrugged. "We were bound to run into them sooner or later." She kissed her mate before drifting off to sleep.

"Oi! I smell that bastard Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled.

He didn't notice the way Sango stiffened. "Uh…you do?" She asked.

"Yeah." He looked at Sango and saw how stiff her back was. "You ain't gotta be scared of him."

Sango looked at Inuyasha, and forced herself to relax. She took deep, shaky breaths, and calmed her nerves.

Miroku watched Sango in confusion, but shook it off. He didn't care if she was afraid or not. He looked to the sky and rubbed Shippo's head. The young fox kit looked up to Miroku, the two had grown close in the past year. "After this is all over, after Naraku is dead…I think I'm gonna head back to Mushin's temple...would you like to come?" Miroku asked.

Shippo nodded. He hadn't said much since they concluded that Kagome was dead, he only spoke to Miroku or Kirara.

Miroku smiled. "I think Kagome would like that."

Shippo smiled too. "Yeah."

"What the fuck are you two whisperin' about back there?" Inuyasha's voice was loud, as always.

Shippo growled. "Mind your own business."

"Oi! Who are you talkin' to kit?"

"You half-breed!" Shippo was getting angry. Who was Inuyasha to say anything to him?

Inuyasha growled at Shippo. When did the runt get so outspoken?

Kagome climbed the tree with the grace of a cat. After she'd 'woken', as Sesshomaru and Izumi liked to put it, she'd felt her powers awaken as well. She could now proudly call herself the Shikon Miko. Her powers were greater than she could've ever imagined, and she had no doubt in her mind that she was now stronger than Kikyo. Kagome balanced on the tree until she found the branch she wanted to perch herself on and wait to attack.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in slight confusion. His miko had run ahead of him and covered her scent and aura from him. The DaiYoukai lord then smirked. He loved Kagome's playfulness and it often excited his beast. He continued to walk, with Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un trailing miles behind him.

Inuyasha felt his half brother's immense aura and growled again. They were getting closer to him.

Sango gulped nervously. She had hoped that they wouldn't cross paths with her mate's brother...but that was almost impossible, seeing how Sesshomaru always wanted the Tessigua and wanted to kill Inuyasha. No one had found out why she helped Inuyasha out that day he was in heat, and she didn't want anyone to. But the truth was bound to come out when she got weak in the knees by just seeing him.

Miroku willed this entire thing to go faster. Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru would like to join them in their quest for Naraku. He knew that Inuyasha alone was not enough to defeat the vile haynou, no matter how confident Inuyasha was that he could do it on his own.

Kagome smirked at she saw her victim. Her gorgeous mate stopped in the middle of the clearing. Why was he stopping?

The answer to her question came in r form of a red clad haynou, a taijya in black and pink, a monk in purple and black robes, a fox kit in a green shirt and blue hakamas, and a small fire neko.

The group the Kagome once considered her friends stopped in front of her mate, and the two who she despised the most glared at him.

Kagome let her aura flare out to only her mate, and watched him smirk. His mind registered where Kagome was.

Before any words were said, Kagome launched herself at her mate but failed in knocking him to the ground. He caught her in his arms and spun her around before setting her on her feet. He titled her face up with a clawed finger and kissed her passionately.

"Do you not know the consequences for such mutiny as attacking your mate?" he growled playfully.

Kagome looked up at him and pouted. "Aw, I only wanted to have a little fun mate." She mewed.

"Oi! Who the fuck is that?" Inuyasha asked...yelled.

"Inuyasha, it would do you well to watch your tone when you address my mate." Sesshomaru said.

"Who in their right mind would mate you?"

"The same could be said for you half-breed." Sesshomaru looked to Sango who was standing silently. "But you seem to have found one."

All this time, Kagome hadn't turned her face from Sesshomaru's chest.

"Well...let's see her! I'll bet she's ugly!" Inuyasha snorted. "And she probably stinks cuz I can't smell her,"

"I assure you that she looks better than what you have picked up." Sesshomaru patted Kagome's back and she released the concealing spell on her aura and scent.

Inuyasha took three steps back as the woman in Sesshomaru's arms turned around and faced them.

"What the fuck is this?" Inuyasha roared.

"My mate, Lady of the West, Kagome." Sesshomaru announced Kagome to them.

Sango cried out in surprise. There was no way that this was possible. Miroku and Shippo exchanged various looks of shock, but remained silent.

"No way! That's a fuckin' imposter!" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome is no imposter." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Stop callin' that _thing_ Kagome! Kagome died a year ago!"

"I bet you wish I did." Kagome's voice was as cold as her mate's, just like her eyes.

"Bitch you can't be Kagome!"

Sesshomaru growled. "Half-breed..." he warned.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled and found mild amusement as Inuyasha kissed the ground. "Do you still think I'm an imposter half-breed?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha got off the ground.

That word...it sounded so much harsher coming out of Kagome's mouth. "Wh...what happened?"

"You mean after I caught you fucking the slayer? After you betrayed me?" Kagome's voice was acidic.

"Kagome we didn't betray you!" Sango cried.

"Bullshit! You knew how I felt about him but you still went behind my back and fucked him who knows how many times!"

"And so now you're with that ice prick? Like he'll do you any better!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You have _no_ right to speak ill of my mate! He is honest and I know that he will never leave me!" Kagome yelled at him,

"Mate? You think he loves you?"

Kagome smiled bitterly. "No. I _know_ my mate loves me. And he is an honorable youkai. That's more than I can say for you half-breed."

Kagome stiffened as she felt the tainted aura of Naraku, and the jewel shards he tainted with his evilness. She looked up at her mate, who had felt the aura of the dark kumo as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku spoke for the first time and bowed.

Sesshomaru nodded, acknowledging his permission to speak.

"If it is not too much to ask, will you allow us to merge groups, only until Naraku is defeated? With our combined efforts, I think we could destroy him once and for all." Miroku explained.

"Hn." Sesshomaru knew that the monk had a point. "The merging is up to my Lady. She has been wronged by those you travel with, therefore if she does not wish to travel together, we will not."

Sesshomaru looked to his petite mate who was glaring at Inuyasha.

"Mate?" Sesshomaru got her attention.

"I do not mind. As long as we settle down for the night away from then. I do not wish for their dishonesty to taint Rin."

"Alright." Sesshomaru said.

Miroku looked at Kagome, and she caught his eye. She couldn't say that she truly hated the monk, but he'd kept this from her, knowing how much it would hurt her. Perhaps that was why he kept it from her...not to mention the fact that he was dealing with his own pain in losing the only woman he'd ever cared about. Kagome's eyes then went to Shippo, who was perched on Miroku's shoulder. She held no ill will to the child at all. He was young and probably feared what would happen if he had told anyone.

They began their trek and walked for a couple of hours before stopping to set up camp. True to her word, Kagome and Sesshomaru set up their camp a few feet away from Inuyasha and the rest of his tachi.

Kagome looked at her mate and smiled. "I wish to spar mate."

"Only if you are prepared to lose." Sesshomaru teased.

Kagome smirked. "That's not very likely."

"Mama, can I watch you and Lord Sesshomaru spar?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled brightly at the young girl she saw as her daughter. "Of course Rinny."

Kagome pulled her hair into a high ponytail, showing off her mating mark proudly. Her sparring hakamas were black spandex, and she wore a black sports bra as a top. Sesshomaru took off his shirt to get ready.

"Ready?" He asked his mate.

Kagome smiled. "Always."

They began hand to hand combat, sending swift jabs everywhere. Everyone watched as Kagome moved with skill and experience, as she avoided Sesshomaru's poison whip. He never wanted to use it in their combat, but Kagome always insisted that he did.

Sango watched as sweat began to gather on Sesshomaru's perfect body and she tightened her legs to fight off the ache that was forming.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's body, the body he never knew she had. She was so curvy and her moves were deadly.

Finally, after sparring for nearly an hour and a half, Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to rest. Rin had already fallen asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag. Sesshomaru sat with his back against a tree and Kagome went to her bag to retrieve some water. He watched as she bent over and fought to keep himself under control. Kagome looked over her shoulder and smirked. She knew what her mate was thinking. She sat beside him and took a long swig of water before handing the bottle to him.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows in confusion at what he smelled. He was certain that it was arousal, but where was it coming from? He looked at Kagome and saw her glaring at Sango. Before long, Kagome burst into laughter. Sesshomaru looked at her, confusion in his features.

"Don't you know where that smell is coming from?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru followed his mate's gaze and figured it out. The taijya was aroused by him. He allowed a deep chuckle to come from his throat. "Tell me half-breed, why did you mate the taijya?"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wish to know how it all started."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, but answered his question. "Kagome went home and I went into heat. Sango...helped me out." he said simply.

Kagome thought back to that day. Sango had been acting weird since Sesshomaru had left, and the night before that, she could've sworn that she moaned Sesshomaru's name in her sleep.

Kagome looked at Sango's neck and understood everything. She laughed bitterly. "Back off taijya. This inu is _mine_." Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha looked confused. "What is she talking about?"

"Do you want to tell him...or should I?" Kagome smirked. "Do you want to know why your mark won't stay on her?"

"How did you..." Inuyasha looked at Sango and saw the mark was almost completely gone. He'd just marked her that morning! Normally it took days for the mark to fade.

"SHUTUP!" Sango yelled at Kagome.

Kagome pouted. "What? You don't want your precious mate to know the truth? You don't want him to know how when he fucks you, you wish it was his brother?"

"Bitch!" Sango yelled and lunged at Kagome, but her face crashed into Kagome's fist.

"You never told him how you dreamed of Sesshomaru fucking your brains out?" Kagome asked loudly as Sango scrambled to her feet.

Sango tried to punch Kagome but missed. Kagome grabbed her hair and punched her in the face.

"You never told him how you moaned his name over and over again?" Kagome was yelling now.

Sango reached for her sword, but Kagome kicked it out of her hand. "Go back to your 'mate'," Kagome said bitterly, and pushed Sango to the ground beside Inuyasha.

Kagome walked back to her mate and sat on his lap, then squealed when she sat on his aroused member. She looked into his eyes and saw his intent.

Sesshomaru stood up with Kagome in his arms. "Jaken, watch over Rin."

"Yes milord."

Inuyasha glared at Sango, who was now crying. She looked at him and he growled at her. "You really had me going. You want him...so you came after me, knowing that you wouldn't get him. You're a filthy bitch. You know that?"

"I thought...I'm your mate Inuyasha!" Sango cried.

"Your mark kept disappearing because you don't really want to be mated to me. And it disappeared faster today because he's around."

Sango only sobbed.

"That day that I was in heat…he'd just attacked us earlier…you were thinkin' about him, weren't you?"

"Inuyasha…I…I'm sorry." She cried.

"Shut the fuck up." Inuyasha hopped into a tree, and left Sango crying down below.

Sango finally stopped crying long enough to look over at Miroku. She suddenly felt sorry for everything she had done. She knew that she still loved Miroku, but Sesshomaru was just…he was so…damn sexy! She wanted him for herself. "Miroku…" Sango began.

"Do you think that because you got found out, you can come crawling back to me?" Miroku was angry. "What do you take me for?" Miroku placed himself in a barrier, to drown out her crying.

Sango finally stopped blubbering and sniffed. Things were not going her way, but she was going to change that. She was going to get what she wanted.

Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to camp. Kagome was tired, and she curled up in Sesshomaru's lap and nuzzled his neck. Her mate leaned down and kissed her soft, sweet lips. And Sango watched it all.

Miroku got up and slowly walked to the loving couple, and got on his knees in a low bow, with his head almost to the ground.

"Miroku…" Kagome said, and he rose.

"Kagome, please forgive me for not telling you. I am terribly sorry and I-"

"Miroku, stop." Kagome told him. "I know why you didn't tell me, and I'm not mad at you."

Miroku looked into her blue eyes. "Are…you're…you forgive me?"

Kagome gave him a half smile. "Yeah, I do."

"Thank you Lady Kagome. I am truly not worthy."

"Miroku, I'd say you're one worthy guy. You were living with your own problems. Literally. Why did you stay there?"

"Because I felt that I owed it to you to defeat Naraku, once we thought you were dead." He answered honestly.

"Miroku, I thank you for coming to me, but I want you to know that I did not hold any ill will towards you. I just couldn't stay there any longer." Kagome looked over at a sleeping Shippo. As if he felt her looking at her, Shippo opened his green eyes. He saw that Miroku was talking to Kagome, so he ran over there as well. He sat beside Miroku for some time before Kagome shifted in Sesshomaru's lap and opened her arms to him.

Shippo ran to his mother's arms and cried. "I'm so sorry Mama!"

Kagome patted his back. "I know baby. I know. Shhh. It's ok now." Kagome rubbed soothing circles in his back, and rocked him back to sleep. She placed him in the sleeping back with Rin before settling back in Sesshomaru's lap and continuing her conversation with Miroku. At some point, Sango rose and went off into the forest.

While discussing battle tactics with Miroku, Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep leaning back against his chest. He shifted her around so that she was cradled in his arms. Miroku smiled at the pair. He longed for someone to love and hold as Sesshomaru did Kagome. Who'd have ever thought that those two would fall in love?

Miroku gathered his sleeping gear and took his place beside the fire, now a proud member a Sesshomaru's tachi, where he knew that he could begin to heal.

Kagome woke in the middle of the night with a feeling that she could only describe as…not right. She looked to her side and saw that Sesshomaru felt it too, because he was as stiff as a board, before he gathered her in his arms.

"What is it?" Kagome asked softly.

"I do not know, but this feeling is not comfortable." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up at him and saw his narrowed eyes, scanning the area for any threats. Naraku wasn't around, but they could still feel his aura in the distance. A quick look to their right revealed that Sango was still missing, and Inuyasha was still in his tree, sulking. Shippo and Rin were still sleep, as were Jaken, Ah Un, and Kirara. Miroku had woken at the sound of Kagome's voice, and felt the uncomfortable feeling in the air. He also surveyed the area, but didn't find any threats.

Just as he was about to ask what was going on, a thick smoke began to roll through the air. Miroku's eyes began to water and he started to cough. Inuyasha fell from his tree branch, unconscious. The young ones didn't seem affected by it, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to take any chances. Jaken was unconscious, as was Ah Un, but Shippo was still sleeping, with one arm draped over Rin. Sesshomaru gathered them in his arms and grabbed Miroku's collar, while Kagome got all of the toxins out of the dragon demon and the Sesshomaru's kappa servant. Kagome infused her miko energy with her breath and blew a pathway for them to escape, then turned to look at Inuyasha. She huffed and gathered him on her back before continuing to make a pathway.

As Kagome sniffed, she caught a familiar scent. There was only one person who knew how to make gasses that rendered demons defenseless, and that was…"Sango!" Kagome called the woman out.

A bitter laughter was heard. It sounded like Sango, but there was so much hatred…and malice in it, that Kagome's steps stuttered. What could have possibly made Sango like this?

"Sango stop! Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.

"Because _you_ can't have Lord Sesshomaru! You aren't worthy of him! What can a weak bitch like you do for a strong, sexy demon lord like him? I want Lord Sesshomaru! And you can't have him!" Sango yelled at her.

Kagome couldn't tell where Sango was, but she guessed that by the quality of her voice, she was high in a tree, with her gas mask on. The smoke was still thick, and Kagome's vision was getting blurry. Miroku had passed out, and Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru was getting weak. Oh hell no! No one messed with her mate! Kagome growled fiercely and sucked in as much breath as she could muster, purifying the air in front of them for as far as they could see. She kissed Sesshomaru, giving him a spark of her energy. "Let me handle this."

"No. You are my mate, and I will stay by your side." Sesshomaru argued.

"Sess, please, let me handle this. I'm begging you. Take them to safety." She handed off Inuyasha and kissed Sesshomaru again. "Please."

Sesshomaru growled lowly at her, but left his mate, much to his beast's dismay. But he knew that Kagome could handle this without his help, so there was no need to worry.

Kagome gathered her miko energy under her feet and leapt into a tree, easily spotting Sango. She landed in a tree beside her, and purified the air around them. "What the hell is your problem? It wasn't enough for you to take Inuyasha from me? So, now you're trying to take Sesshomaru too?"

"You don't deserve him! You never deserved him! You are the futuristic miko bitch who has a family, and a brother. What the fuck do I have? A lecherous monk with a fucking hole in his hand!"

Kagome blinked. "No. You don't even have him anymore." She shook her head. "This was all about me having a family? We've been trying to get Kohaku back for the past three years! After Naraku was dead, he was going to come back to you! Why the fuck are you complaining now?"

Sango ripped off her gas mask. "Because you have it all!" She hissed.

It was then that Kagome knew something was terribly wrong. She sent a small blast of miko energy from her fingertip that made Sango unconscious. Kagome caught Sango before she fell to her death, and found her mate. Kagome woke Inuyasha from his poison slumber, and the rest soon followed, but Sango remained unconscious.

Miroku was the first to speak. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Sango used some sort of poison that affects humans as well as demons. But something isn't right about her…" Kagome was saying.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha groaned and looked around.

"She is possessed." Sesshomaru answered. "By some being of Naraku."

Kagome nodded. "I noticed it when she used the smoke. There was a hint of Naraku in the smoke, and in her aura when she was yelling at me. I have a feeling that it's Kagura that's behind this, and not Naraku."

"Why do you think that?" Miroku asked.

"Because Kagura has shown interest in Sesshomaru before. She sought him out for help in defeating Naraku, like he wasn't going to do that anyway. Kagura wants Sesshomaru and when she gets her freedom from Naraku, she thinks that she will have him."

Sango yelled out in pain, and her eyes opened. Inuyasha and Miroku gasped at the red that was in them.

"You bitch! I will have Sesshomaru, and you will be dead!" Her voice was eerily like Kagura's proving Kagome correct.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kagura, you tell Naraku that we're coming for him, and you all need to be prepared to die."

Kagura, in Sango's body, laughed bitterly. "That will not happen. But we will see you soon little miko bitch."

Sango screamed again and all traces of Kagura faded from her, but she didn't wake.

"Was it Kagura when all of this first started?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. That was Sango." Kagome answered, and walked to stand beside Sesshomaru. "I could've told you that she wasn't interested in you a long time ago. She was fascinated with Sesshomaru, she had been for some time. She was always talking about him, or dreaming about him. Whenever I questioned her about it, she would just write it off as being plagued by nightmares."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then to Sango on the ground. He frowned, now pissed at what he had done.

"Sesshou, I'm tired." Kagome whispered to her mate.

"Then we shall rest." Sesshomaru sat with his back against a tree stump, after scanning the area for any threats, and pulled Kagome into his lap. They soon fell into a light sleep, weary of any lurking evil.

That next morning, Sango still hadn't awakened. "When will she rise?" Miroku asked.

"Not for another hour. I made sure that every trace of Kagura was gone." Kagome looked at Sango's unconscious form and sighed. She wasn't about to start feeling pity for the woman who'd stabbed her in the back. Oh no, but she couldn't hate her for the rest of her life. _–The hell I can't! She tried to take my Sesshou from me!-_ Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sango and turned to Sesshomaru. "Naraku isn't going to show up until after sun down."

"How do you know wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"It would do you well to call my mate by her name half-breed, or you will have to answer to me." Sesshomaru threatened.

"How do you know this Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, in a kinder, gentler tone.

"Because not too long ago Naraku came to me in a dream. He wants me to be his queen." Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl behind her. "Of course I told him no, so he showed me the battle outcome, or should I say how he wants it to be. This was before any of this happened with the haynou and the slayer."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Kagome shrugged. "Inuyasha wouldn't have believed me. That was around the time when I started growing slightly suspicious of his whole 'sneaking out' and the slayer's 'going to visit my family's graves' ordeal. Things just didn't add up to me. But I ignored it."

"You knew the whole time." Miroku whispered. It wasn't a question.

"Hm…I guess I knew something was up. Blame it on my naïve nature."

Shippo's stomach growled as he rolled over in the sleeping bag. His eyes opened slowly, followed by Rin's.

"Mama…" Rin mumbled, "I'm hungry."

"Alright. I'll get breakfast started. Why don't you go get cleaned up at the lake with Shippo?" Kagome suggested.

Rin nodded and wiped her eyes. "Let me show you how Mama told me to wash my face."

"She told me the same thing!" Shippo was defensive. "Kagome's my mama!"

"Shippo." Kagome lightly scolded. "I'm both yours and Rin's mama. You're gonna have to share me. Ok?"

Shippo nodded. "Let's go Rin."

Kagome smiled at them and went to her bag to grab a pot to begin cooking.

"That was amazing Kagome." Miroku said.

"What? Oh getting him to share me? I've done worse. One time I had to get Sota to share his last cookie with me."

"The frosting covered circles you showed me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai." Kagome answered.

"That must have been a feat within itself. I would have never shared my last cookie with anyone." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine then. I guess I won't be sharing my cookies with you anymore." She teased.

Sesshomaru knew what she meant about her 'cookies'. He'd learned all of the futuristic slang that Kagome sometimes used. The DaiYoukai growled. "You lie miko."

"No I don't." Kagome smirked.

Miroku's head shot to Sango when he heard her groan. She rolled her head to the side and her eyes fluttered open slowly. When she tried to sit up, she found that her hands and feet were bound together. "Wh-wh-what's going on?"

"You tried to kill us! That's what the fuck's goin' on!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sit boy." She said calmly, then studied Sango. She was right about all traces of Kagura being gone, but the Sango she once thought she knew was no longer. This Sango was a back stabbing bitch, and Kagome could never forget that. "Kagura possessed you and you tried to kill me."

Sango's eyes roamed to Sesshomaru, who was standing behind Kagome with one arm wrapped around her waist. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that he wasn't injured.

Kagome read her expression and snorted. "As if you could actually harm my mate."

Rin and Shippo came skipping back into camp, holding hands and giggling like the small children they were.

"Ready to eat?" Kagome turned and asked them, smiling when they nodded.

Kagome looked in the sky. "It's almost time." She'd untied Sango not long after breakfast was served, knowing that even bitches needed to eat. And besides, she would fight against Naraku to get her brother back. "Keep your guard up." She directed that towards Sango.

"I slipped up! Damn! I wasn't expecting Kagura to be in that forest!"

"And I'll bet you were never expecting me to still be alive. But look what happens when you let your guard down." Kagome's voice was void of any emotion, as was her face, just like her mate's. It was something she'd picked up from him.

A large horde of demons came from nowhere, covering the sky. "Let the fun being." Kagome mumbled as they began fighting the lesser demons.

Once those were cleared out, the real fights began, with Sango fighting Kanna and Hakudoshi, Miroku fighting a new incarnation with the power to read minds as well as freeze time in battle, named after the bandit Onigumo. Inuyasha was fighting Kagura, while Sesshomaru and Kagome chose to face Naraku as a unit.

Naraku shot a blast of energy at Kagome, knocking her off of her feet. Sesshomaru leapt in the air and caught her before she hit a tree.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah." She grunted. "I'm fine."

"Good. Stay here. Do not move mate." Sesshomaru sat her on the ground like she was a child and ran forward to face Naraku.

"Ku ku ku, do you still deny my offer little miko?" Naraku asked.

"Fuck yes!" Kagome yelled.

"Then you shall die!"

"I beg to differ!" Kagome lunged forward, ignoring Sesshomaru's warning of her to stay put. She punched Naraku in the face, sending him flying backwards a ways, before taking her place beside Sesshomaru.

"Why do you never listen?" He asked her.

Kagome shrugged.

Naraku got to his feet with a bitter chuckle. "You have grown powerful. It is such a shame that you will not be joining me in my new world. Perhaps I will revive you and make sure that you are perfect for me. Yes, that is what I shall do."

"Only in your dreams Naraku." Kagome said with an evil snarl.

Kagome closed her eyes for only a second to concentrate all of her powers. She knew that she only had one shot. She looked to her mate and pleaded with her eyes for him to get away. He'd known too, that the fight would be in Kagome's hands when the final battle arrived. Sesshomaru looked around to see that no one had won the battles they were fighting. _–Imbeciles.-_ He muttered in his mind, before leaping back and plucking each individual from their separate battle.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing? I was just about to kill that bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No you weren't." Sesshomaru answered simply.

While Kagura's eyes were following Sesshomaru's retreating form, Kagome took the opportunity to call her out. "Hey kaze bitch! Keep your eyes off my mate."

Kagura turned to Kagome and smirked. "What would he want with a useless human like you?"

"A little of everything that you'll never know." Kagome shot a small blast of energy at Kagura, disintegrating her, along with Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Onigumo.

"My my my. You are quite powerful miko. Are you sure that you don't want to join me?" Naraku asked again.

"The only place you'll be going is hell Naraku." Kagome let her energy cover her body as Naraku reached out for her. The purple light of Kagome's powers engulfed them both, and blinded the onlookers.

As the smoke and light cleared, it revealed Kagome lying on the ground. Sesshomaru was the first to her, then Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango.

"I say we just let her die." Sango said, looking at the back of Sesshomaru's head.

"Kagome has been nothing but good to you, and you say that?" Miroku yelled. "She should've let _you_ die when Kagura had taken over your body!"

Kagome coughed, then struggled to sit up. "Don't worry about her Miroku." She said weakly. "She'll get what's coming to her soon enough. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Are you hexing me bitch?" Sango screamed in fear.

Kagome smiled bitterly, while leaning on Sesshomaru. "No. That isn't my job. It's hers." Kagome looked behind them and saw her past life, watching them in anger. It had been some time when Kagome learned that she and Kikyo's shared soul went further than any of them could imagine. They could see what one saw, and feel each other's emotions. That didn't bring them closer, but it made Kagome smirk wider knowing that Kikyo knew everything she did.

"Inuyasha, you have betrayed me yet again." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo I…I…."

"Silence!" she demanded. "I do not wish to hear your lies. I only wish to know what the slayer has that I or my reincarnation do not."

"Sango…she…"

"She betrayed you too, did she not?"

Inuyasha could only nod.

"But you fell for her tricks and deceit, and eventually, you fooled yourself into thinking that you'd fallen in love with her."

That was something even Kagome hadn't known.

"And in betraying me, once again, you also betrayed my reincarnation." Kikyo glared at Sango. She snatched her by her hair and Sango yelped in pain. "Tell me why I should not end her life right now? She feels nothing for you, correct?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango, who had tears in her eyes. "She wants Sesshomaru."

Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru, who was holding Kagome up. "You do not want the slayer. You have found love in my reincarnation." Kikyo stated.

Sesshomaru gave one short nod.

"I have made my decision. I will not kill her. But you will remain mated to her. Not only will your mark never stay upon her, but you will never bear a child. You will never find true happiness, for you will never fall in love." Kikyo dug her hand into Sango's stomach, hard enough to draw blood. She removed her hand and looked at Kagome.

The two looked at each other for a moment before nodding. They knew that Kikyo's time had come to an end, and it was time for her to go. Kikyo's form disappeared before them, turning into a small blue soul. She flew around Inuyasha and Sango, before landing in Kagome's stomach. Kagome grunted in pain, but realized that her wounds were healing. She opened her eyes and finally felt whole. Kagome walked to Naraku's charred remains and fished out the tainted jewel shard that he'd been holding on to. It was purified instantly, and added to the shards that Kagome had, creating a complete jewel. She knew instantly what she would wish for, "I wish the jewel was no more."

Kagome heard the silent thanks of Midoriko for finally ending the entire thing. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled, leaning upward to kiss him. It was finally over. She could relax with her mate and children, and not have to worry about Naraku coming after them. The demonesses after Sesshomaru were a different story.

It had been a year since Naraku's defeat. No word had come from Inuyasha or Sango, after their departure, and Miroku and Shippo moved into the palace of the West with Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin. Kagome and Sesshomaru had the first pup just six months after everything had settled down. A full blooded girl pup by the name of Kayo, and soon had triplets, two boys and one girl, by the names of Seiichi, Seiji, and Kaori.

Miroku married one of Sesshomaru's servants, and had a little girl named Masako

Kagome smiled, watching all of the children play, as her mate settled down behind her. "Who'd have ever thought?"

"Who'd have ever though what my love?" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to his chest.

"Anything. That I'd get pulled down the well. That I'd meet and fall in love with a half demon. That he'd betray me, and I'd end up falling in love with you."

"As I have said before my miko, everything happens for a reason." Sesshomaru kissed Kagome.

~FIN~

Hope you liked it! My first long one-shot, almost 10,000 words. It's around 9,300 or something like that. Love you all and happy birthday to Arashi Wolf Princess, from your friend DarkAngel048.


End file.
